


Team Red? That's a stupid name

by mauvera



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Matt is trying to work but dp and spidey just wanna hang out, Team Dynamics, Team Red, rating for some mild violence and swearing, wow there's an actual plot in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvera/pseuds/mauvera
Summary: Weapons drops across the city have been accompanied by mysterious murders done by someone who doesn't care if they live or die. Daredevil investigates as best he can but soon enough Spider-Man is after him for stepping into his turf and just when Matt finds the guy responsible for it all, he dies.Only to show up again a week later, perfectly alive and incredibly annoying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story starts off kinda dark/dramatic but that's because Matt is just being Matt, Spidey's POV next chapter. 
> 
> I promise it'll lighten up soon, I just needed to set some stuff up. Shenanigans ahead don't you worry.

Daredevil was getting pissed. Standing at the edge of the alleyway he wondered what he had done to deserve this now. He inched forward, head tilted to the side as he listened out for whoever was responsible for the pile of bodies before him. Nothing could be heard, no heartbeats, no patter of feet running from the crime. Whoever had done this was good. Well, Matt considered that thought, they weren’t exactly  _ good _ but they were pretty damn effective. He considered the absolute mess before him, almost thankful he didn’t have to see the gruesome wounds he could detect by the sharp smell of blood. 

A dozen men lay before him, all torn apart and very much dead. He would almost be tempted to blame Castle but the scene was far too messy even for him, like whoever did it had no concern for their own safety just as long as they could do some damage. Matt growled, turning on his heel and leaving the alley. He would clearly not be finding any leads there that night just like he hadn’t been able to find any for the previous two weeks. Every single time he got one goon to tell him where the weapons dealers were next meeting he would show up to find yet another massacre. Frankly, the worst part was that he was always a step behind the murderer. He would show up and there would be a fresh new pile, wounds still weeping with blood. When Matt caught this lunatic he might, for the first time in his life, not regret whatever pain he inflicted. At all. Matt would revel in taking this guy down. With that thought at the tip of his mind Matt carried on into the night, seeking out yet another lead that would take him where he needed to go. Where Hell’s Kitchen needed him. 

 

-

 

“Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Foggy. Fogg-” 

Matt was grateful when his phone finally shut up. He was only slightly less grateful when a new voice appeared in his ear.

“Matt. Where the hell are you? Are you late because you have finally decided to be a reasonable person and get some sleep or are you bleeding out in a dumpster somewhere and I should be concerned?” A soft smile made its way across Matt’s face as he listened to Foggy’s concern only thinly veiled behind the humour.

“Hey Fog,” He murmured, voice still croaky from waking up “I’m up. What do you need?”

Foggy huffed on the other end of the line. “Oh nothing at all, please Matt do continue to just lie there and pretend like I haven’t already imagined fifteen different ways you could’ve died since you picked up the phone.” At this point Matt was familiar with Foggy’s dramatics when it came to his nighttime activities, but that didn’t stop his heart from warming just a bit at the genuine worry in his friends voice.

“Fog, I’m fine I promise-” He ignored his disbelieving scoff “Seriously. I didn’t even get hit last night. I spent half of it just chasing dead leads.” He neglected to mention just how dead those leads were. No need to worry Foggy more than he already was.

“Okay,” Foggy seemed unsure how to actually react when it turns out Matt hadn’t actually done anything wrong for a change “Well that’s great and all. But we do still have a law firm you know. I just thought you might be interested to know that at this very fine establishment we have here we seem to have acquired yet more clients while you were out… adventuring. So if you could do me the eensy weensy favour of actually showing up for work I’d appreciate. Hey Karen,” Foggy must’ve turned to her, holding the phone a bit further from his face but Matt could still hear easily “D’ya think Matt should consider getting his ass in gear and getting to our beloved office so I don’t have to carry the dreaded weight of all these responsibilities?”

“Why, Mr Nelson what a spectacular idea that is,’ Matt could hear her teasing tone calling back even through the atrocious microphone in Foggy’s phone, “Perhaps you should inform the honourable Mr Murdock that if he manages to be so kind as to come and do his own job as quickly as possible he might even be lucky enough to get the last of the Diaz’s apple crumble before  _ someone _ eats it.”

Foggy chuckled quietly before bringing the phone back up to his ear. “You hear that Matt? Now food has been brought in as an incentive and I know for a fact you haven’t eaten yet so can you do us all a favour and get here right now before I murder you pretty please?” 

Matt spoke around the shirt he was already pulling over his head. “Yeah yeah Fog I’m already on my way.”

“Uhuh,  sure you are.”

Vaguely he wondered if anyone would ever believe him when he said that. 

“Seriously Fog, do not eat the last of that crumble I have as much a right to it as you do.” He yanked his pant leg up and bit back a hiss of pain when the movement caused the material to snag on some of his newer stitches that ran up his thigh. Absently he registered Foggy’s voice still chattering away. “I dunno Matt, I would posit that whomever is at work doing their actual job deserves a reward just a bit more than a lazy bum who hasn’t even put his shoes on yet.”

Matt considered how eerie it must be for most people when they learn of his abilities and how much he knows about them at any given time. Then as he reaches for the shoes that he hadn’t yet put on, tucked neatly next to his bed, he figures it’s no less concerning than the way Foggy just seems to know Matt better than he does himself. 

“I object counselor, my shoes are on.” Well, one shoe. But Foggy doesn’t need to know that.

“I object to that blatant lie Murdock,” ah well, “Now get over here.” Just before hanging up Foggy was sure to add in a very detailed threat about what consequences Matt would be facing if he showed up to work bruised or bleeding after having said he was fine. 

So it was not without a little bit of concern for his personal safety at his friend’s hand that Matt hastily made his way to the office. 

 

-

 

“Ah the hero has arrived.” Foggy declared the moment Matt stepped foot inside. He was however far too mature to respond by sticking his tongue out. Instead he picked up one of Karen’s stress balls and threw it with perfect aim to the back of Foggy’s head. Karen had to smother her laugh behind her hand when he whirled around looking for ammunition to retaliate with but Matt had already slipped behind his desk, a slice of apple crumble in hand. 

“Alright boys lets calm down.” The authority in Karen’s voice was only a little betrayed by the smile stretched across her face. “Now we have four appointments this afternoon and I need the both of you to check over the case files for Mr Leon, the one with the shitty landlord.” Both men nodded in agreement and set to work. It took a grand total of seven minutes before Foggy’s curiosity got the better of him and he made his way over to Matt, who was frankly quite surprised he had lasted that long.

“Hey Matty,” Foggy said, leaning against the doorway waiting for Matt to finish scanning the page in front of him. Matt grunted, encouraging him to go on. “What’s the lead you were after?”

He sighed, pulling his hands back off the file and simply sat there for a moment debating how much to let slip.

“There’s something big going on Fog. Someone is doing some shady weapons trading deals around Hell’s Kitchen but no one is talking about  _ who _ they are and it’s not like I can just go up and ask them myself.”

Foggy scoffed. “Is it the horns? I for one wouldn’t take you seriously if I saw them.” Matt let the entirely inaccurate comment slide.

“No it’s because someone is getting to them first. Someone with at least half an army’s worth of weaponry.” Foggy stilled but Matt could easily hear his heart rate jump, racing at the sudden anxiety he must’ve been feeling, “And that someone is massacring everyone.”

“Matt…”

“I know Foggy. I know.” Matt sighed his voice soft “If it makes you feel better I don’t intend to just walk into a trap any time soon. I need to- to just  _ figure it out. _ ” His frustration at the past few weeks bubbling up inside him, “I finally find someone who has a clue about where these deals will be going down, I get there, and I’m too late. Every time. I can’t stop them Foggy if I don’t know what they’re doing, all I’m left with is bodies I couldn’t save and weapons I can’t find.”

Foggy treaded over to where Matt sat and leaned into his friends touch. With Foggy’s hand resting firmly on his shoulder Matt began to feel just a little bit more assured, despite Foggy’s heart racing just as fast as his own. 

“Look, I may not like it but you are good at what you do. You’ll figure it out like always. Then you’ll beat some guys up. Save the city. And come back here so  _ I _ can beat your ass if you get injured again.” He couldn’t help smiling at Foggy’s determined assurances while he dutifully nodded in agreement.

“Yeah Fogs, sounds like a plan.”

  
  


-

 

“D-Daredevil-” The woman stuttered. Her tough demeanor slipping as she moved, backing away from the menacing figure that stalked her down the alley. He could hear her ragged breath and the thrumming of her heart. More importantly he could hear the shift of her fingers as she reached for the pistol tucked into her waistband. Before she could even move he had whipped his billy club forward, it slammed into her wrist. The bone shattered. 

“Gah!” Her voice came in a pained hiss as she cradled her hand to her chest still stumbling back. “What do you want from me? Huh? I ain’t done nothin’” If nothing else Matt was impressed by her resolute attitude in the face of danger. The face of the devil. 

“What do you know of the weapons drop.”

“N-Nothing you asshole!”

He tightened his grip on the club. “You’re lying.”

At last she ran out of room to back into, her leather jacket scraping against the bricks the more she tried to push herself into the wall as though trying to disappear through sheer force of will alone. 

“I’m not.” Came her weak reply as Daredevil crowded further into her space. 

“I’ll give you one more chance,” he gritted out “before you end up with more than just a broken wrist.”

The sound of her gasp was swallowed by that of a gunshot. And another. A hail of bullets only two blocks away from them. Daredevil jolted in place, torn between running for the sound of fighting and his need for information before he loses this source too. Before he could make his choice though he heard her softly breathe a man’s name.

“Who is that?” He demanded “Who is Eddie?”

She ripped her gaze from where the shots had come from to stare intensely at him. “Please. Daredevil you gotta save him. He’s my brother. He’s just a kid but they roped him into this shit.” She spoke quickly, urging him to hurry “There’s new product getting dropped tonight and they forced him to stand watch. But someone is out there who just fucking knows wherever we’ll be.” She shoved at him, pushing him away and towards the growing sounds of gunshots and screams “Save him.”

Matt struggled for another second before turning and charging up the nearest fire escape. 

He was in the middle of leaping between two buildings when one voice stood out amongst the gunfire.

“Wowee it’s like christmas here with all the pretty lights! Thanks for the holiday wishes guys I’ve got some lovely gifts for you too,” Matt couldn’t tell who the hell this guy was or why he sounded so excited and carefree when he was clearly caught in the middle of an all out war. 

“You get some pretty lights!” The sound of gunfire followed.

“You get some pretty lights!” More gunfire. Was this guy seriously mimicking Oprah? 

“Hey buddy?” The man asked, still ridiculously cheerful. “Wanna see something real cool?” 

It was hard to tell with the overwhelming amount of noise and movement coming from the street but Matt was pretty sure he had identified that the voice belonged to the one man who stood at the opposite end of the parking lot to where all the shooting was taking place. The man skipped, actually skipped, forward right until he stood with his chest touching the tip of a barrel rifle held by a young man with shaking hands.

“Look, pull my finger.” An he just… put his hand out. Matt stumbled after a flip he was so distracted by what the fuck this guy was doing. Maybe it was fear or adrenaline or some misguided sense of bravery but the young kid actually reached out and pulled the proffered finger screaming with surprise and disgust when it detached itself from the maniac. Who was laughing. 

“Ahh,” he sighed, gleefully wiping a fake tear from his… mask? “What a classic.” Then he headbutted the kid who went down, peacefully unconscious. “So which of you fucknuggets thought you’d bring a kid here huh?” He asked. Voice suddenly serious. “Because this year Santa has a brand spanking new red and black look and he is putting all of you on the naughty list.” 

Matt was still stumbling forward across the rooftops, his attention entirely captured by what was happening below because he had just sensed that the man had picked up the kid and thrown him across the lot, away from the building. So far all Matt had learnt was that the guy liked fighting far too much and he wanted to protect the boy. It wasn’t enough. Clearly he was the one who was responsible for killing all the others and this may be Matt’s only chance to stop him once and for all. 

Just as he reached the edge of the roof closest to the edge of the parking lot and he was considering how best to get down he heard the man speak again.

“Hey you guys are all pointing your guns at me,” he sounded like he was genuinely sad about that fact like he hadn’t considered the fact that busting into an arms deal might make the criminals just a little bit jumpy “That’s rude. You guys are rude.” Daredevil sensed him take something from his belt and grip it tightly in his hand. It was also at that point Matt started noticing the scent of potassium nitrate filling the air, coming from all across the lot. “Y’know what? Who needs a naughty list these days when I can just do this.”

“NO!” Matt screamed but he was too late. 

 

The bombs went off. 

 

Fire and smoke bursted from the ground, a great booming sound filling the quiet. Matt could feel himself being launched back from the sheer force of the explosion. 

When the ringing in his ears finally subsided he tried to get back to his feet. With his arms resting on the concrete he propped himself up and struggled to focus his mind enough to scan the area. One heartbeat. There was no way the man could have survived that, he had put himself right in the middle of the blast range just to throw them off. Was he a suicide bomber? Did that mean the weapons drops were over? Had Matt failed? He groaned in pain and distress. 

But wait. There was the heartbeat. As difficult as it was to focus with a cacophony of noise pounding into his ears, screams and cries of terror, shifting rubble, police sirens piercing the air, he still managed to crawl and stumble his way to the heartbeat. Attached to the heart was the kid. 

Huh. 

Matt ran his hands over the boy’s body checking for any damage but aside from a few scrapes he was perfectly fine. The bomber knew what he was doing. So why did he let himself die?

Daredevil picked up the boy taking him away from the parking lot to where he had been interrogating his sister earlier. He rested the boy gently against the brick walls and began to make his way home, his thoughts never leaving the mystery of the masked man who may have just solved the issue of the weapons drops in the worst way possible. 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was confused. While that in itself wasn’t exactly the weirdest thing to happen it still wasn’t what he’d call fun. As he jumped off a building, a web already shooting from his wrists, he considered that nothing much had been fun these days. 

It was the third time that month he had been chased by cops and frankly he was getting a little bit sick of it. 

Peter liked to think he and the Queens police had come to a nice place of peaceful coexistence. They had stopped trying to arrest him for vigilantism and he had kept up his work in handing them criminals nicely gift wrapped. It was a good system. It was actually a pretty great system. So why did this keep happening?

Midway through his swing he decided that nah, this wasn’t okay. He was gonna get answers. Then he was going to fix whatever the actual problem was and then everything would be great. Yeah. Good plan. He landed gracefully on the top of a small warehouse that was close enough to the oncoming police cars for them to see him but up high enough that they weren’t going to get a good shot at him. Swinging his legs over the edge he sat down heavily, tired from yet another frantic chase through the city following some guy who stole a young woman’s purse which had of course immediately evolved into him running from the cops. Peter dangled his feet back and forth, bored already because of how long they were taking because seriously guys, he was right there. 

At long last the police pulled over and swarmed around the bottom of the building, guns aimed right at him.

“Hey guys,” He called down to them, falsely cheerful “How ya doin? Good? Good. Anyway I just kind of wanted to know why you’re chasing me?”

“Spider-Man you are under arrest.” One brave officer responded. Which was nice and all but not the answer to his question.

“Yeah, uh, why?”

“For multiple counts of assault.” Did the officer seriously look confused as to why she was explaining this? Because he thought he was the confused one and if everyone was busy being confused he really couldn’t imagine this whole thing would be resolved very quickly. Damn. He wanted to get back early for dinner. Ah well. 

“Who did I assault?” More often than not Spidey managed to subdue all the petty criminals he caught with little more than maybe a punch or two or he was lucky and managed to just get them with the webs before anyone got hurt. He’d certainly never been charged with assault before. 

“The- The criminals you’ve been beating half to hell?” Oh dear, even she didn’t sound like she believed that. Which was good because uh, yeah Spider-Man hadn’t been beating anyone that badly. That’s kind of the type of stuff he was actively trying to prevent. But when he called back down to say he hadn’t done it none of the officers seemed entirely convinced by that either.

“No. No we’ve got dozens of criminals saying it was a masked vigilante in red. You fit the bill Spider-Man so can you get down here so we can arrest you.”

Uh, what?

What type of police officer just casually asks if you can just wander over and get arrested. Peter peered closer. She was tall, her dreadlocks coiled neatly atop her head, and he vaguely felt like he should recognise her. Although, she definitely looked like a rookie especially seeing as she kept glancing nervously back at a senior officer who simply stood imposingly against the car, his face stern. Peter looked back at the lady, she seemed to be trying to get him to realise something with the weird facial expressions she kept making but he was really blanking on what the hell she meant. 

 

Oh. 

 

Oooohhh.

She wanted him to run away. Right. That’s cool. He can do that. 

“Hey well thanks for letting me know but I think you guys should really start looking somewhere else because it’s not me doing that. I’ll let you know if I find them though!” Peter waved cheerfully at them before turning and running across the rooftops, deeper and deeper into the city.

 

-

 

May was gonna be hella pissed at him, Peter thought as he sat shivering on a rooftop at two in the morning. Even with the heater in his suit the shivering wouldn’t stop. Theoretically he could just go home. It really didn’t seem like whoever this Spider-Man impersonator might be was gonna show up. But after the whole “I’m getting chased by the police again” ordeal he figured he’d stick it out just one night and see if he could find whoever was responsible. Then again maybe that was a real dumb idea because all he had done so far was tire himself out swinging around the city listening out for crime. Turns out there is a lot of that in New York, what a surprise. 

Peter sighed before standing up and shaking his legs out. Just as he was about to take a running leap off the roof Karen alerted him that he had a call from Aunt May. Oh shit.

 

-

 

“Dude you got grounded?” Ned asked as they left the school grounds. Peter was surprised for a second to see how dark it was out until he remembered just how late their Academic Decathlon meeting had gone. Seems like MJ was getting really insistent that they win again this year without a care for how late that made the rest of them get home. Although Peter supposed that didn’t matter to him anymore he was banned from Spider-Manning for a week apparently after forgetting to let May know he’d be out so late. He could totally understand where she was coming from but he’d be lying if he hadn’t intentionally ‘forgotten’ to remind her that he still had his suit. Which he was actually pretty glad about especially when not even ten minutes into their walk did he hear something going down in a nearby alley. 

Under normal circumstances it was kind of not exactly advised for teenagers to enter mysterious alleys alone at night but when he began pulling out his Spider-Suit he figured he had never really counted as “normal” anyway so it was probably fine. Right?

He gestured to Ned to go hide who honestly looked way too excited about the fact his life might be in danger but at last he did dutifully follow Peter’s instructions.

Peter listened carefully as he edged closer to the entrance of the alley, it seemed like there were two guys fighting there, one very much winning over the other. Peter gripped tightly to the wall, figuring he should get higher ground for this one to see what was up. He scrambled quietly up towards the roof before changing direction when he was high enough and circling around towards the fight, entirely out of sight. 

“Where is it,” a rough voice demanded, accompanied by heavy punch. Ow. 

“I-I don’t know! Nobody’s talkin no more, either you in or you ain’t and I ain’t!” 

Okay so this was like an interrogation. Cool. Except not, Peter thought, because the interrogator looked just about ready to kill this other guy. 

“P-Please man I’m beggin ya, I’m tellin’ the truth I swear!”

“Yes it seems you are.” With a final punch to the head the interrogator knocked the criminal out. Peter had just aimed his web shooters towards him when the man’s head snapped up, looking straight at Peter’s position which uh, holy shit. 

Then he stepped forward, billy clubs in hand and Peter saw for the first time the red of his costume and the hint of a mask on his face although his eyes remained obscured by shadows. Ah this is  _ the  _ guy.

“Hey there dude,” well, that’s one way to start a conversation with an incredibly violent stranger “I was just wondering if you could do me a teeny tiny favour and stop trying to murder people.”

“I don’t kill.”

“Cool man do you want an award or something? Because even if you don’t kill you’re being very illegal right now. It’d really be in everyone’s best interest if you just put down the clubs you’ve got there, very nice by the way, and just y’know… turn yourself in please.”

The man ignored him, instead just tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“Who are you? How did you get up there?”

“Dude. C’mon. I’m Spider-Man. There’s a giant white spider on my chest right now? Seriously? You didn’t notice?”

The man just grunted, apparently satisfied with his answer, and was just turning to run away before Peter called out again.

“Ah no? No you can’t just leave you need to be arrested sir. That seems important.”

Peter caught a glimpse of a grin cross his face before he chucked a billy club right at him which Peter dodged with a yelp. The club ricocheted off the wall and back into the man’s hand as he exited the alley. Peter made to follow him but got distracted when he entered the dimly lit street beyond where there was just enough light to make out the horns atop his head.

“Holy hell you’re Daredevil.” Peter whispered to himself as he watched the vigilante escape into the night leaving Spider-Man more confused than ever. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A heavy sigh escaped into the air when Matt finally made it back to his appartment. Tearing off the mask, his fingers grasping for the clasps that held up his suit he sent a quick thanks to God that he hadn’t had to talk to that kid any longer. 

 

He’d been halfway through interrogating someone when he began to seriously consider that he might’ve been drugged because there was no possible way that there was a person crawling across the walls like that. He’d embarassingly forgotten his questions for a moment, too distracted by following the heartbeat that defied gravity but he supposed that the criminal he’d knocked out would’ve forgotten so his reputation was in tact. 

 

What wasn’t alright though was the fact that he’d now encountered Spider-Man. Every so often Foggy thought it’d be hilarious to read off news articles about the various vigilantes and “enhanced” people in New York to tease Matt about how he continued to be the worst dressed. Foggy apparently was quite the fan of Spider-Man. By all accounts the kid was just trying to do his best to help people out. Foggy was a fan of stories that involved Spider-Man helping old people across roads, amused by the mere concept of Matt trying to be a harmless help to society, he figured he’d just leave it to the kid instead. Ah, yes, that was another thing that nearly gave Matt a heart attack right on the spot. Spider-Man was a child. If the excitement that leaked into his voice wasn’t enough, Matt could tell by the sheer energy that radiated from him. Spider-Man was too happy, too light, he was everything that indicated he should never cross paths with Daredevil. 

 

So why had he?

 

Matt wandered further into the room, kicking off the bloodstained garments carelessly across the floor. He pulled a beer from his fridge and paused to review their encounter. Spider-Man hadn’t been afraid. Not really. His heartrate had been faster than average, the way one is when preparing for a fight. Matt was quite familiar with that. But Spider-Man clearly had control of himself, even breaths and calaculated movements. Matt couldn’t tell for sure how old the kid was but he knew for certain that he was no amateur. And he wasn’t a fan of Daredevil’s little escapades. 

 

Really Matt didn’t know where he’d gotten the idea that he was out there trying to kill people. Sure he roughed them up, but surely the one thing people knew about Daredevil was that he didn’t kill. Then again it didn’t seem like he’d been recognised until stepping out into the streets. So Spider-Man was on his tail now. Great. 

 

Matt groaned and took another swig. This was all getting too complicated. 

-

 

A week. 

 

It had been a week and there was  _ nothing.  _

 

Matt was beginning to get antsy. The office quietened whenever he slumped through the door, cane clenched beneath white knuckles. He was snapping at all the potential clients that insisted on lying right to his face like he had nothing better to do. Matt grimaced at his desk, feet tapping an inconsistent rhythm while he was sure Karen and Foggy peered at him concernedly. 

 

He inhaled deeply, desperately trying to control his incessant want to simply leap out of the window and run through the streets looking for answers. 

 

Then again, he’d been out every night since his encounter with Spider-Man and nothing new had surfaced. No matter who he tracked down nobody seemed to have a clue where the drops were happening. He would almost be convinced the bomber from before truly had taken out the whole opperation in one clear swoop if ti weren’t for the fact half the criminals in the city were murmuring about the new shipments. They couldn’t tell him where or when they were happening but there was no doubt in their minds that they’d be back. 

 

“Hey buddy?” Foggy said cautiously, hovering in the doorframe uncertain of how welcome he’d be when Matt was in one of his moods. “You doing okay?”

 

“Yeah Fogs, everything is fine.” Neither of them felt the need to adress how blatantly wrong that statement was. “I’ll sort it out.” At least he could promise that if nothing else.

 

“Okay well I’ve got something for you,” Matt perked his head up in curiousity, Foggy wasn’t holding anything and Matt definitely knew that the reluctant acceptance in his tone meant Fogs was already regretting what he was about to say next. “I ran into one of our old clients, you remember Jimmy the Bear’s cousin?” Matt nodded, a small smile crossing his face at how stupid that name was, “Well, in thanks for the whole we-halved-his-sentence thing he wanted me to pass on some information.”

 

“Surprising,” Matt commented, “He escaped after two weeks anyway.”

 

“Yeah but apparently its the thought that counts and that was enough for him. Well he wanted me to let Daredevil know there’s something going down at 34th and 12th avenue. He didn’t give any more details and you know I don’t want you going but I also know you’re going to do it anyway so please, Matty,” Foggy implored “Come back safe for me will you?”

 

Matt was already climbing out of his seat but he made sure to clasp Foggy on the shoulder, he could only hope that it was enough to relay how grateful he was to his friend. A moment later the office door closed behind him, footsteps racing towards the danger he could only hope awaited him. 

  
  


-

 

Daredevil made his way through the city, barely containing his excitement because  _ finally  _ he would be getting the answers he needed. He raced between buildings, over rooftops and through streets. He was liberated. Truly there was nothing quite like having absolute freedom to just test his own abilities, to push himself further than ever, to be Daredevil.

 

No matter how wrapped up he may be in his indulgences he never lost sight of his goals. Matt had spent far too much time on this. Months of interrogations and investigation into who was arming Hell’s Kitchen had led to this moment. Wind rushed past his face as he sped further into the city, his feet pounded against the concrete faster and faster as the everpresent anxiety that he might miss his chance again pushed him on. His heart beat a frantic rhythm in his chest, speeding faster with each new footfall. He was so close. He would get them once and for all. 

 

At last he arrived, his steps slowing the closer he approached. Daredevil was careful to listen for ny sign of life, always on guard. Perhaps that was why it took a grand total of three seconds before he picked up on an eerily familiar voice talking to itself. He double checked again but yes, there really was only one person in that direction which almost certainly meant the voice must’ve had some form of communicator on them. Matt paused, he couldn’t hear the tell tale buzz of an earpiece. That was weird. Perhaps SHIELD had gotten new resources? Did he seriously have to contend with them too?

 

Those thoughts were quickly dispelled when he heard the voice debating the merits of suffocating in ice cream as opposed to maple syrup in terms of disappointing ways to die. Not even SHIELD would hire that idiot. Regardless Daredevil was sure to approach carefully, the voice was still familiar despite the fact he couldn’t yet place it, which probably meant he’d encountered him before which meant they were a threat. No matter how stupid they seemed. 

 

Daredevil crept forward across the roof of an adjacent building. The stranger was still muttering to themselves while they were occupied assembling some kind of gun. It was only when he started singing some made up song about blowing the universe to pieces so he could see it sparkle did the owner of the voice finally make sense to Daredevil. 

 

That guy right there was the fucking asshole who blew himself up. He was dead! 

 

He was incredible dead and yet he was also incredibly alive and incredibly bad at singing. 

 

Matt gritted his teeth at every grating, off pitch sound coming from that man’s mouth. However it was that the man had managed to blow himself up and come back was irrelevant for now. What Matt needed was to figure out what he was doing and how the hell it related to the weapons drops all over the city. But, before he could even begin to plan how he should approach the stranger he was frozen when the words of his stupid song changed to something far more ominous.

 

“-and then everything will go boooom; while I watch from a rooom; and it’ll all be shiny; no one will be whiny; but first should I shoot; the man up on the roof; the one who’s watching me; he thinks that I can’t seeeeee”

 

Matt held his breath, suddenly wary of just what kind of powers this man possessed. He’d been so careful to hide himself out of any normal person’s range of sight, he wasn’t even visible, hidden behind a vent as he was. Of course, it turned out he needn’t have worried because the stranger’s song was not for him, as evident by the introduction of a new and equally familiar voice.

 

“Holy shiiitttt,” said the voice. The voice of a teenager that Matt could now identify was huddled up against a wall yet again defying reality. The voice of Spider-Man. Damn it. 

 

He wasn’t planning on having to babysit some child who was in way over their head. How Spider-Man even found this guy was a mystery. Although… neither of them had noticed Matt, he could theoretically just leave, he could leave the kid to his own devices and the maniac to whatever it was the maniac was doing. He sighed, of course he couldn’t leave. There were answers he needed and a kid to protect apparently. 

 

Apparently in the moments it had taken for him to decide to stay and disappoint Foggy even more, the kid had also come to a decision about what to do. That decision came in the form of him jumping from the wall, twisting through the air and landing with a heavy thud, apparently unconcerned by the fact he just fell two storeys and crossed a seventy foot distance in one bound. 

 

“Hey there man,” he said, walking towards the maniac with his hands held up in a gesture of peace although Matt could hear his heart beating rapidly while he continued to walk closer to the man with a gun pointed straight at him, “Would you mind not shooting me?”

 


End file.
